Luke Cage (Earth-11584)
History "Sweet Christmas..." Lucas Cage was born in 1989 in Harlem New York. The son of a hooker and a longshoreman, Cage was didn't grow up in a normal family for much of his youth. Like many people in Harlem, he hung around Pop's Barber Shop as a young man, with the older barber providing a stabilizing force in an otherwise crime-ridden world. Cage always tried to stand up against bullies as a kid as well, helping out younger kids at the expense of his own physical well being and his reputation, garnering a juvenile record with the police at a young age. A high school dropout, in 2006 Cage joined the US Marine Corps and served a single tour of duty in Iraq. This time has not been well documented, and Cage himself has refused to speak on it when pressed. His return to civilian life in Harlem two years later was short-lived though, as he was accused of a murder of a police officer less than two months after he returned to the United States. While innocent of the charges, Cage couldn't afford an attorney and was lost in the overworked public defender's office in New York. He was convicted due to poor representation and sentenced to life in prison for the crime he didn't commit. While in prison, though, Cage met a man known only as Mr. Degli, who was conducting experiments on prisoners in Seagate Penitentiary. Ordered to undergo an unknown procedure, Cage managed to be one of the few prisoners who survived the ordeal, gaining unbreakable skin and super strength in the process. Shortly thereafter, Cage was drafted by Leila Davis on behalf of General Thunderbolt Ross to be released into his custody, to join a team that would become known as the Thunderbolts. Assembled from several convicts with special abilities and skills, Ross attempted to create the Thunderbolts to have a personal squad that could stand up to Bruce Banner. In order to hide his true intentions, he sent them after the still missing Taskmaster, who had been on the run following the Battle of New York. Cage, Simon Williams, Karla Sofen and Paul Ebersol went after Taskmaster first, but along the way they foiled a bank robbery, garnering press attention for themselves. Eventually joined by Leila Davis and Donald Clendenon, they tracked down Taskmaster to Canada and captured him, inadvertently creating the super villain Graviton in the process. After failing to capture Banner from Avengers Tower, the group is attacked by Graviton, where Cage learns that even with his unbreakable skin he can still be wounded. After discovering that Hall's powers could threaten the world, the Thunderbolts defied orders and took him on again, eventually destroying him. Cage and the rest of his team were then granted pardons by SHIELD (with Cage's conviction being completely overturned, due to evidence of his innocence coming to light). With that, Cage made his way back to Harlem to try and live a quiet life. More to Come... Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Strength: The procedure in Segate prison left Cage with strength far beyond that of a normal human being. He has been shown to be strong enough to lift a fully loaded sedan by the rear fender, bend steel pipes and to be able to break through a solid brick wall with little difficulty. * Unbreakable Skin: Luke Cage's primary power is his extreme durability, exemplified by his unbreakable skin. He has been shown to be virtually bulletproof, only vulnerable to the highly experimental and expensive Judas Bullet, as well as able to withstand attempted stabbings or being hit with blunt objects. * Enhanced Recovery: While he does not possess a regenerative healing factor like the Hulk, Cage does recover from injuries more quickly than a normal person would. Weaknesses Cage's powers have shown a susceptibility to extreme heat, such as with the Judas Bullet (or a scalpel that's been microwaved, briefly). Extreme heat combined with explosive force, such as a point blank bomb explosion, has been shown to tax his abilities as well. Film Details Luke Cage appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Mike Colter. * Thunderbolts (2013) In addition, he appears in the following Netflix series: * Luke Cage 1 Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters